Life is surprising
by darkshadowangel16
Summary: Well this is a yaoi. Meaning boyxboy so if you don't like then don't read. This is a Daisuke and Satoshi story it is about how Daisuke life would have been if him and Satoshi would have gotten together instead of Daisuke and Riku did.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is a edit to my first ch. Im srry it short, i promise longer ch and hopefully a good story.

'thinking'

"talking"

"**Dark/Krad talking"**

**'Dark/Krad thinking'**

Daisuke was running to school it had been only two weeks since his 14th birthday and he still felt depressed about the rejection that Risa had given him. He was at the moment fighting with Dark who kept pestering him about the dream he had the night before.

'Dark, shut up already I do NOT like Satoshi'

"**Yeah, right Daisuke if you don't like Satoshi then what was up with your dream last night. Last time I checked I don't remember people kissing people they don't like" **said Dark snickering in the back of Daisuke mind.

On the outside Daisuke was turning a bright crimson shade. Daisuke kept on running not really paying attention to where he was running, his thoughts were interrupted when he felt something strong and muscular under him. Daisuke didnt know what he was on top of into he sat up and looked down. He met face to face with some of the bluest eyes he ever seen.

"Niwa, even if your very comfortable I dont feel so comfortable laying on the street."

Daisuke flushed out of embarressment and scrambled to get up. "I'm s..sorry Hiwatari I didnt mean to fall on you", Daisuke said in a small voice. Hiwatari stood up and dusted himself off.

"It's ok, I don't mind, I just dont laying on the floor." Daisuke looked at Hiwatari blushing while watching him dust off he was suddenly reminded of his dream the night before.

"**Hehe, getting a little hot arent you Daisuke, if your not careful your going to transform"**

**'**Shut up Dark, I'm not going to transform because I don't like Hiwatari like that'

"**I don't remember mentioning creepy boy was the one I was talking about" **when Daisuke was about to scream at Dark he was taken away from his thoughts by Hiwatari calling his name.

"Niwa, Niwa." When Daisuke looked back to Hiwatari he noticed how close Hiwatari had gotten while he had been mentally fighting with Dark. Daisuke could basically feel Hiwatari breath on his own. Daisuke gulped, not knowning what he should do. Hiwatari backed away when he saw how nervous Daisuke had gotten. Daisuked sighed a sigh of relief.

"Niwa, would you like to ride with me the rest of the way to school"

"Ummm....that ok Hiwatari you dont need to, the accident was my fault not yours."

"Niwa your going to be late to school." Daisuke noticed the time and saw there was only 25 minutes till school started and it would take him 30 minutes if he ran with all his might. Daisuke sighed in defeat "Ok Hiwatari can you give me a ride please."

Daisuke followed Hiwatari to his car and got in when the door was opened by Hiwatari servant. Daisuke sat comfortably in the car. Hiwatari scooted in and they both sat in silence. Daisuke in the mean time was trying to make Dark shut up but it was becoming very hard.

"**What wrong Daisuke having troubles feeling comfortable"**

**'**Yeah I wonder whose fault that is" Daisuke sighed, he was starting to get a headache.

"Niwa are you ok?" Hiwatari had once again gotten really close to Daisuke face. Daisuke tried to nod but was having a hard time breathing.

"Niwa your face is starting to get really red are you getting a fever." Hiwatari leaned his head to rest against Daisuke's.

"Hmmmm... it doesnt seem like you have a fever. Is something bothering you Niwa to make you turn red." Daisuke tried moving back but hit with the door he had been leaning against.

"No Hiwatari im feeling ok it just a small headache." What Hiwatari did next was what really surprised Daisuke the most.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hello everyone im very sorry I have not updated this but I do promise that from now on I will try to update this weekly. I will make this chapter longer because the first was kinda testing the waters type of thing so yea, but hopefully you guys like the story and will keep reading it. And now on to the story

"**Dark talking" 'Dark thinking'**

"_**Krad Talking" 'Krad thinking'**_

Chapter 1 "Review"

"Hmmmm... it doesn't seem like you have a fever. Is something bothering you Niwa to make you turn red." Daisuke tried moving back but hit with the door he had been leaning against.

"No Hiwatari im feeling ok it just a small headache." What Hiwatari did next was what really surprised Daisuke the most.

Chapter 2

Daisuke was sitting very dumbfounded after hearing what Hiwatari had just said. Satoshi watched as the boy looked utterly confused and very much cute.

"Hiwatari can you repeat what you just said..." Daisuke trailed off a bit not really knowing any other way to phrase his confusion.

"I was asking you Niwa if you would like me to pick you up from home and drive you to school from now so you wont be tardy." Daisuke didn't know if to say yes or to say no, he knew his mother wasn't to found of Satoshi but at the same time he would be able to ride with Satoshi the guy of his dreams (quite literally) and not have to make some stupid excuse to get close to him.

Satoshi watched silently as the different emotion crossed the small redhead face from a troubled to one of glee. Satoshi not wishing for Daisuke to reject his offer grabbed so called boy arm and pulled him into his car. Then pulling him in when he saw Daisuke had yet to come back from his inner turmoil.

"Mr. Hiwatari are we ready to go" "Yes were ready to go".

At this point is when Daisuke finished his inner-battle with Dark agreeing that it wouldn't be a good idea to take up on Satoshi offer to give him ride to and from school. When he actually started looking around he had no idea where he was or why he was moving.

Dai Pov (pov time trying this out.. lets see how this works out)

He started looking around, he knew he was in a car it was very nice and expensive car because of the black leather that still shined like if the car had been bought two hours ago. Then there the fact the windows had been tinted black. Now he was panicking was he kidnapped after Satoshi left, but by who it wasn't like he was some rich business man son.

"**Dai...Daisuke!" **

'_What do you want Dark, don't you see that I've been kidnapped!'_

At this time Dark started laughing and no not a small chuckle no he was rolling on the floor in Daisuke mind of course.

'Dark this is no time for laughing im being kidnapped what happen if they find out our secret they'll sell us out to the government.'

"**You..haha..idiot... look to your left"**

'Why would I look to my left I don't want to see the criminal, what if they do something to me'

"**Oh he'll do something to you all right, Dai just look"**

'Dark..'

"**Daisuke just look"**

He looked to his left to see Satoshi sitting by the window. He was very much unsure what to do.

"Hiwatari why am I in your car"

"It was because you seemed to be a daze before and since I know you can not be late anymore I thought ill just give you ride to school. Daisuke did you think of my request of me giving you rides."

"Hiwatari I'm sorry but I don't think I will be able to take you up on your offer" his voice was barely over a whisper_._

Satoshi could see that Daisuke was having a hard time, he was about to say something when his driver interrupted him.

"Mr Hiwatari we have arrived"

He wasted no time in getting out of the car. "I'm sorry Hiwatari ill see you in class" He ran from the car all the way to class. By the time he got to his class he was panting he could barely breathe. He really needed to get in better shape.

Once walking into class he was put into a headlock by his best friend Takeshi Saehara. *Takeshi cant breathe"

"Oh sorry buddy. So did you her ask her out?" Till that moment he had forgotten that that morning he was going to confess to Risa Harada. She was the pretty girl in class and almost every guy in there grade wanted to date her. He shook his head while telling Takeshi what had happen avoiding the small details.

"So basically your telling that you didn't confess because you froze when talking to Hiwatari" he nod solemnly. He mumbled a basically. He was happy when the bell rang because that means he didn't have to deal with Takeshi interrogation. The day passed quickly from that point. Takeshi was to busy with his news stories to keep bugging him.

"**OK, now that you finished your play time at school lets go home so that we can get together for tonight Daisuke." **

"_I thought you were sleeping Dark"_

"**I was sleeping but that annoying school bell woke me up."**

He was about to retaliate to what Dark was saying when he heard his name being yelled from down.

"Daisuke, Daisuke you have stay to for me. I really need to get down to the museum they said Dark left his calling card again and will steal the Necklace of Fate (I don't remember the things he stole)."

"Takeshi why would you stay in the first place?"

"Hello Daisuke, today is the day I got to stay late to clean the art room with who ever im paired up with. So you have to stay for me because I got to get ready for when he gets there."

"Wait Takae..." He didn't get to finish his sentence when Takeshi was already running down the hall to the school entrance. He sighed knowing there was no point in fighting with Takeshi. He went to the art room storeroom and started getting the broom, mop and rags. He didn't know who Takeshi partner was but he just hoped who ever it was wouldn't ditch him with all the work like his last partner. He started to clean when he heard the door open and someone start to broom. He looked behind him to see the one person he wished would of ditched him today.

"Hello Niwa I thought my partner today was Saehara." He nodded not knowing what to say.

"Then why are you here Niwa?"

"I um... I'm covering for Takeshi he had some work to do for the newspaper." Hiwatari nodded. They both cleaned in silence for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't know what to say to the eagle to the blue haired boy. He kept dusting tables, that is into he tripped over the water bucket.

"Ahhh!" Satoshi quickly turned around when he heard the loud crashing sounds. When he realized that Daisuke had fallen. He instantly rushed over to help the fallen boy. Daisuke was in pain, he had landed on his hands and knees.

"Niwa are you ok?"

"I think so" Daisuke tried to get up but ends up slipping on some water that had spilled on the floor.

"Niwa here ill help y..." Satoshi didn't finish his sentence when he was slipping on the water. He landed right on top of Daisuke with an oompf. Daisuke couldn't move, he was being squished by Satoshi but that wasn't his biggest problem at the moment. His problem would be the fact he was getting very turned on by the fact that Satoshi was laying on him.

Satoshi shifted realizing he must but squishing the small red head beneath him as he getting he couldn't help but rub up against Daisuke groin. He heard the small moan that escaped the red head mouth. Satoshi looked up so see a very flushed red head.

Daisuke thought he was going to die he had just moaned when Satoshi had rubbed up against his now growing erection. He wish he could bury himself into any small hole possible. He didn't know what to do when he felt the sensation again. He couldn't stop the moan that passed thru his lips.

Satoshi was in heaven, he Satoshi Hiwatari had just made the boy of his every wet dream moan and not just once but twice. His hand was at the moment on top of what is now Daisuke growing erection. Satoshi started rubbing the red head erection going a bit faster. Daisuke pants and moan were starting to get more ragged as his climax was getting closer. Daisuke whimpered feeling his pants grow more tight by each passing minute. Satoshi could feel Daisuke was fully hard. He started to unbutton Daisuke pants and he pulled them down to release the red-headed boy erection. Daisuke let out a throaty moan on feeling the cool air hit his erection.

Satoshi was surprised to see that Daisuke wasn't as small as he though still smaller then his but not tiny as he originally thought he was. He looked at the small red-head and could feel his own erection twitching in his own pants. He looked at the smaller boy flushed body and heard his whimpering and noticed the boy weeping erection. Satoshi went and grabbed the boy shaft and started pumping it. D

Daisuke felt like he was in heaven and in his hell. His body felt so hot like if at any moment it would burst into flames. At the same time he felt the pleasure of a life time. He couldn't help the noises that escaped his mouth. Or the fact he kept thrusting his hips into Satoshi hand. Daisuke could feel his release coming soon and wanted no more but to reach it.

Satoshi seeing Daisuke in position he was in not able to keep his self-control in check for much longer. He kept pumping Daisuke shaft but in doing so he pulled Daisuke school pants and boxer completely off. He then started to spread Daisuke legs apart as he put himself in between them. He leaned forward and started a trail of kisses from Daisuke hipbone, unbuttoning the uniform shirt and pushing it away. He started kissing Daisuke chest he could hear the boy breathe hitch when he took one of the boys nipples in his mouth. He twirled the small pink nub in his mouth while with his other hand he played with the other nub.

"Ahh...Sa .pant. toshi please don'tt stop.." Satoshi looked up to see Daisuke very flushed and very lustful. Satoshi let the nub go and kept trailing upwards, stopping at Daisuke neck he sucked on the skin making sure to leave his mark. He kept going on his invisible trail as he made his way up he felt small hands on his chest.

"Satoshi... your shirt it in the way" Satoshi understanding what the red-head said he instantly took off his shirt and started to unbutton his pants as well. He took off his pants and in less then five he and Daisuke were completely naked. He grabbed both of there erections and started pumping them together.

Daisuke instantly arched his hip into the hand. Daisuke felt like he was about to explode he had started to see to white already. Seconds later he came onto his and Satoshi chest. Satoshi wasn't far from his and a couple thrust later he as well came in between them. He collapsed on to Daisuke panting and riding out his orgasm.

After a couple of minutes Satoshi rolled off to lay next to Daisuke. The red-headed was still trying to regain his breathe from the looks of it. Satoshi got up and walked over and got some baby wipes the teacher always kept in the supply closet. He started off by spreading Daisuke legs a bit and cleaned his and Daisuke mess off his chest and slit. He saw the red-head chest was rising up and down slowly, if he wasn't incorrect Daisuke had fallen asleep. Satoshi found himself smiling at seeing the red-head sleeping so calmly.

Daisuke woke up to his body moving and rocking. He looked around and found that he had no idea where he was but it felt very familiar. He looked around and couldn't help but blush when he met with the cerulean eyes that only belong to one person.

"Hiwatari where am I?" Satoshi looked at him and couldn't help but chuckle at the confusion in the red-head eyes. "Your in my car Daisuke, were on way to your home" Daisuke eyes went from confusion to shocked that was the first time in his life that Hiwatari had called him by his first name. "Hiwatari yo...you called me by my first name." Satoshi started chuckling and leaned in forward, pulling Daisuke face forward into there lips softly brushed against each other. Daisuke instantly pulled back. He tried to ask the blue haired boy what he was doing he was pulled into another breathe taking kiss. He tried to pull back but to no avail Satoshi had already pulled him into his lap. Daisuke couldn't help but moan into the kiss. When he was able to pull back from the kiss he was panting and his body felt hot how it had in the classroom which wasn't a good thing in his opinion.

Satoshi hands were on Daisuke backside he kept rubbing it as he shift Daisuke in his lap. His plan were interrupted when his driver called to them telling them they were at Daisuke house. In less then two seconds Daisuke was trying to throw himself out the car.

"Bye Hiwatari, thank you for the ride hom..." Daisuke was in shock because as soon as he got out the car he ran into the one person who he never wanted to see while being with Satoshi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

** Well if your reading this that means that you've liked my story so far and actually want to continue reading it. OK here 3 chapter. I hope you keep reading and reviewing.**

"Normal Talking" 'Normal Thinking'

"**Dark Talking" 'Dark Thinking'**

"_**Krad Talking" 'Krad Thinking'**_

**Disclaimer:**

** I unfortunately do not own D., I really wished I did but I don't So here the disclaimer, I do not ( and forever more (unfortunately)) own D. in any way.**

Chapter 2 "Review"

Satoshi hands were on Daisuke backside he kept rubbing it as he shift Daisuke in his lap. His plan were interrupted when his driver called to them telling them they were at Daisuke house. In less then two seconds Daisuke was trying to throw himself out the car.

"Bye Hiwatari, thank you for the ride hom..." Daisuke was in shock because as soon as he got out the car he ran into the one person who he never wanted to see while being with Satoshi.

Chapter 3

Daisuke stood there still he didn't know what to do. He kept looking at the person in front of him and back to Satoshi. He didn't know what to do he kept staring like a deer in headlights. But even though the silence felt like eternity in reality it was only a couple of seconds. The silence was broken by Satoshi telling him goodbye. Daisuke looked at the back of the retreating car wishing he was still in the car. Now he looked forward to the storm he was gonna have to face. He started walking towards the door and was able to enter. After crossing the front door he ran to his room, sighing loudly once he had the door shut and locked.

Dark started laughing loudly once Daisuke was in his room.

"**Haha.. I cant believe Emiko saw you getting out of creepy boy car"**

"He not creepy Dark!"

"**Of course out of that entire sentence you only heard me when I insulted your creepy boy toy"**

At this statement Daisuke face was starting to match his hair color.

"He not my boy toy"

"**I know he not your boy toy I said he was your creepy boy toy"**

"DARK!"

"**What your going to tell me you don't like him, it not like you can lie to me. I did see what you did with him even if I didn't want to"**

"Dark, I..."

Daisuke was very much cut off when his door was basically ripped off it hinges and in it place was standing his mother fuming. He didn't know what to do but what he did know was if he stayed it would not go well.

"Daisuke Niwa what in the world were you thinking getting into a car with that boy. You know that he a Hikari. He is dangerous and cunning and he can not only hurt you but he can hurt Dark as well."

Daisuke was desperately was trying to think of reasons why he had gotten into the car with Satoshi but, nothing was coming to mind, all he could think of was of the sensation he felt when Satoshi was kissing his lips. He stopped himself from continuing those thought because as hard as it was explaining why he was in Satoshi car it would be harder to explain why he was getting a hard on while he was suppose to be getting chastised. He could hear Dark chuckling in the back of his mind, but Dark being Dark he was making his life harder by showing Daisuke images of the thing he did less then two hours ago. Daisuke was able to get out of his thought when he saw that his mother was waiting for an answer.

"Umm...he was only giving me a ride because we were both on cleaning task together today."

"Why didn't you reject his offer do you know how much danger you were putting yourself into."

Emiko didn't know what more to say to her son she was infuriated with him for even thinking that he can get into a car with a Hikari and get away with it so easily. So before she blew up on him anymore than she already had she told him to start getting ready for the night.

- Scene Change-

Dark was standing on top of a dark tower. He was scanning the area for all the police. He suppressed the chuckle he wanted to let out when he saw the mass amount of police that had gather around the building but yet not one would be able to catch him. The only person he really worried about was that psycho path that was Krad. Dark silently crawled in thru the window in the back. Making sure not to sound off any alarms or traps that were most probably set thru out the building. He could see that his destination wasn't far away. He ran thru the shadows making sure not to activate no traps or get seen by any patrolling officer.

'Dark have you found the ring yet'

**'Why what's wrong Dai, worried we'll run into creepy boy tonight'**

'W..what Satoshi-kun has nothing to do with this... I just want to get home and go to bed'

Dark snickered in hearing Daisuke stutter at his question. He didn't answer the boy since the ring came into view. He was only about 10 feet away from it. He sprinted across the room and grabbed the ring. He stood holding the the ring and noticed that the ring should have a counter-part to it. He looked around and then his eyes landed on, none other then the most troublesome police officer.

"Looking for this Dark" said a smirking Satoshi. In Satoshi hand laid the counter-part of the ring. It looked identical to the one Dark held in his hand. Dark growled in seeing the boy so cocky and the worst part was he had reason to be cocky, but Dark showed no signs of his anger.

"**You might as well just hand it over."**

"And why would I do something as stupid as that"

"**Well I will steal it, because remember im Dark Mousy greatest thief in the world"**

"Hmph.. that has never mattered to me and this ring won't be yours"

"**Don't say I didn't warn you." **As soon as the words left Dark mouth he lunged forward towards the other boy. Satoshi dodged to the left barely missing getting hit by the phantom thief. Satoshi took the chance to slam the phantom thief into the wall when seeing him stumble against it. He pinned Dark against the wall and then he twisted his arm making Dark dropping the ring he was holding. Satoshi chuckled when he saw the Phantom Thief drop the ring. Satoshi leaned up pressing himself against Dark. When he whispered

"It seems you dropped something very important"

At this same moment Dark was getting a very aggravating headache from the scream boy inside his head.

'OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod.. Dark we have to get out of here. Satoshi he may actually arrest you'

**'Do you think I don't know that, so will you quiet down while I think of something to do'**

"Have you stopped talking to Daisuke-kun Dark."

Dark was thinking of anyway possible to escape, but was ending up empty. He looked around to see the one thing that could help him. He turned his head and screamed at the top of his lung. **'Wiz Now!'**. Satoshi instantly looked behind expecting another person to appear behind. While Satoshi was distracted, Dark used the hand that was pinned to the wall, to push himself away from the wall. He jumped over the blue haired teen and was able to yank his hand out of the others grip. Quickly picking up the ring he had dropped. Dark stood up after his near impossible feat, he looked over the blue haired teen to see him on the floor glaring right up at him. Dark smirked at the boy, before he stop and heard the shouts of Detective Saehara. Dark looked over to see the blue haired teen was now gone from his spot. He looked around and not able to find the boy made him uncomfortable. He looked into his hand to see the ring but unfortunately the job wont be complete till he had the ring partner, which of course was in the hand of the young commander hand. Looking around the room once more and seeing nothing, Dark turned and made his way out the window with Wiz as his wing.

_ Scene Change _

Dark arrived at Daisuke window holding the ring. He could feel the exhaustion of the night events, and he wasn't the only one that felt exhausted he could here the red head yawning. Dark thought of what happen that night as he walked thru Daisuke room. He stopped in front of the bed he looked at the clock he saw 1:45 am. He was about an two hours late from the time he estimated. He removed his shirt and climbed into bed wanting nothing more then to get some quiet rest for once. Before falling asleep he felt the ring start getting embedded into his skin. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was turning back into his red-headed counter-part and feeling him slip the ring on.

The next morning Daisuke awoke to the sun rays hitting his face remembering the fact that Dark had once again forgotten to close the window. He got up and out of bed, he went to his window and closed it in doing this he noticed that he must have put the ring on. The ring was beautiful the color was crimson red but the more he looked at the more he felt something was off about the ring. He could have sworn the color was different or maybe the shape of it but to no luck he just couldn't remember how the ring had looked. When he turned around he caught sight of his alarm clock seeing the numbers 7:52 he normally was up by 7:15 if he didn't want to get to school late. Daisuke instantly started grabbing foor his things completely forgetting about the ring and even taking a bath knowing he was going to be facing punishment if he was late once again.

He made it to class sweating and panting but was able to at least not be late. He went and sat at his desk as his teacher followed him inside. School went painfully slow especially since he got none of his homework done the night before. It was finally lunch time, he stood up to look Satoshi but when he turned around to call for the other teen he saw the seat empty. He furrowed his eyebrows at the fact, but didnt think to much of it. He was about to ask Takeshi if he wanted to eat together when his name was called out. He turned and saw both Harada twins coming over to him.

"Daisuke come eat lunch with us" said by no other but the older Harada twin. "Look me and Riku even made a bento just for you." Daisuke shifted in his spot he had tasted cooking before and he had to say that he rather eat dirt then eat her cooking.

Riku saw the face that Daisuke made and saw the uneasiness. "Don t worry Niwa I made most of the food, Risa most just cut the vegetables." Daisuke nodded it couldn't be that bad to have lunch with the twins and this way at least he didn't have to go to the cafeteria and make that line. "OK, I don't having lunch with you , ." Daisuke followed the twins to sit under one of the Sakura trees. Even though the trees weren't in bloom at the moment they were still a great place for shade. All three of them sat and started eating there bentos. Risa was the one speaking the most, Daisuke wasnt listening very much to the conversation till the question was directed at him.

"Niwa, Niwa are you listening to me." Daisuke looked up from the food he was eating. He shook his head. "I apologize what did you ask me."

"I was asking you where did you get that precious ring," Daisuke had completely forgotten about the ring on his hand. He looked up to see both Harada's staring at his hand and now he had no idea how to explain why he had a ring and to boot he had put it on his ring finger.

"Daisuke can I try the ring on, please I promise I wont damage it or drop it." Daisuke shook his head he had just tried to take the ring off only to find that it wouldn't budge.

"Why not I really wont drop it" she was starting to whine which only made him feel annoyance towards her. "I'm sorry I found this ring yesterday at my home but I didnt notice the ring was to small for my finger so I've yet to be able to take it off." Riku and Risa nodded accepting his excuse. After that lunch by went smoothly with Risa speaking of nothing but of Dark and the fact he had stole the artifact last night. When Risa brought up the thief Daisuke wondered where so called thief was. He had been oddly quiet all day not even once making any comments.

'Dark, Dark can you hear me' he was answered back with nothing but silence.

This confused him very much it wasnt often that Dark didnt answer back, but unfortunately he would have to deal with it later since he had to get back to class. With one more try contacting the phantom thief.

Else where Satoshi was sitting in his room trying to figure out had happened yesterday night to this morning.

_Flashback_

_Satoshi was glaring at the Thief from behind one of the others art works. The thief had dislocated his shoulder when he had gotten out of his hold. He still had the ring in his hand and he knew that he shouldn't put it on but if he didn't he would lose it. He slipped the ring on and waited for the detective to arrive. His eyes never leaving the Phantom Thief, till he saw him leave. Seconds later he heard the door bursting open and about fifty men running in, only to see him holding his arm._

"_Commander are you alright?" screamed the Detective Saehara _

"_I'll be fine, Dark got away with the ring" Satoshi answered._

_After that he walked away not caring anymore. He went up to the medics that are always waiting outside, in case any of the police officers get hurt. He let them fix his arm, which ended up with him having to wearing a sling for the rest of the night. That night before falling asleep he looked at the ring to see that it was colorless._

_End of Flashback_

This morning when Satoshi awoke he realized he didnt put his alarm, in not doing so, he wasnt able to wake up in time to go to class. He looked at the clock to see it showing 9:27 am. He got up and went to take a hot shower. During his shower he looked at his hand and noticed he still had the ring on but something was wrong with it. He decided to shorten his shower to learn more about the ring he was wearing.

In getting the books that he needed he realized what was off on the ring, it wasn't colorless anymore, now it was a sapphire color. He looked into the ring and noticed something else it looked like something was inside of the ring. He tried to remove the ring to see inside the ring better but to no luck. The ring just wouldnt budge, he remembered perfectly the ring had just slipped on that it wasnt tight enough to get stuck. He tried everything he could that wouldnt damage the ring but to no avail.

Now he was sitting in his living room with about every book on the Hikari artworks in hopes to find out, what the ring did and why it wouldnt come off his hand. He looked and looked only to find very little information on the ring. Which was unusual since the Hikari were known for thoroughness on any subject. He had only found two things that are important to him, which is the ring wont come off till both ring are together and broken together. The second being that the rings have effects on other Hikari artworks. He was still searching through the books but it seems the rings were different from another Hikari artwork, for one reason only and that was because the creator was not only a Hikari but another unknown person. He had figured out that the ring had blocked Krad presence, since when he went to wash his face he saw his own reflection instead of seeing Krad.

He was still searching for more information when his phone started ringing. As he stood he hoped that caller wouldn't be his father. He looked at the caller id and couldnt help the smile that crossed his face. He picked up the phone.

"Hello Daisuke"

"Hel-lo Satoshi, how are you?"

"I'm fine. What wrong you seem panicked?"

"No... nothing wrong I was just" Daisuke couldnt help but blushed at what he was about to say "worried since you didnt come to class."

"No I promise you I'm fine, I didnt go because I woke up late."

"Oh ok then I will see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, you will but I will not be able to pick you up since the car will be in the repair sho"

"That ok Satoshi, ill walk I dont mind."

"Ok, well then ill speak to you tomorrow Daisuke."

Satoshi hung up the phone and then went back to his searching. By the next morning he had gone thru almost every book in his family's collection. He was able to make it to school on in time to sit in his seat and see the teacher walk in.

Daisuke had just run into class before the teacher walked in. he looked to the back of the class to see Satoshi sitting in the back corner. He had been worrying about the boy since yesterday but that wasnt his only problem. He not been able to speak with Dark since the night he stole the ring. He had spoken to his mom and dad about the problem. They told him they'll look into the ring as well as the problem with Dark.

He was lost in thought to the point he didnt realize the teacher was speaking till she slammed her book on the table.

"Ok, everyone I want you all to get into groups of four to five people per group. I want you all to sit in a group and on one sheet of paper I want you to write the names of each person in your group. Ok all of you get up and pick your group members, oh yes one more thing, please meet me downstairs in the lab once you chosen your group."

The teacher left after giving her instructions. He was about to get up when he had Takeshi and Riku in front of him. "Daisuke you have to join our group." was said by both of them. The both of them looked at each other and glared and started to argue with one another.

"Who in each of your groups?" Was asked by a very afraid Daisuke.

"Risa and Satoshi" was said by Riku.

"You and me" was said by Takeshi.

"Well then why dont all five of us work together since teacher said we can work in a group of five."

Takeshi and Riku looked each other but both mumbled a fine. He got up and followed them outside , Riku was holding on to his arm as if he would run away from her. When they were in the hallway he saw that he wasnt the only one being led by the arm. Risa was in the hallway holding Satoshi, he also noticed the empty hallway, he assumed everyone was down at the lab.

"C'mon Riku lets go already, all the seats are most probably taken."

"We have to wait for Saehara , I invited him to join our group" Risa didnt look happy but she still came to stand next to he sister. She was still holding Satoshi arm while Riku was still holding his. They were all quietly waiting when Takeshi came out of no where and hug both of the Harada twins.

Daisuke and Satoshi both felt there hands heat up like if they just put the hand in a buring fire. Daisuke didnt remember anything after that.

**Author Note: **

Well thank you all who are reading this. There will be an updated version to this later on that will have the grammar issue fixed. So I hope you guys like and review.**  
**


End file.
